A-Flame
by MintyMintMints
Summary: Boy's Advanced Weapon-Wielding Academy for Knights. The most prestigious academy for young boys who wish to become knights. Kiddison Morgue starts to have questions Maka Albarn, a non speaking but very academic and athletic boy. And what of the strange occurences happening at the BAWWAK? (Sorry for bad summary! And I'm sure you know what Kiddison Morgue's last name is, right?)
1. Prologue

Woo-hoo! Another story! I'm taking a break from Obstructed Views for a bit (sorry about that ^^) to write out this new story, which is an AU, with no major OC's.

Which is something I don't really do ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ).

Here's the prologue of "A-Flame"!

* * *

_A spark._

_A spark that ignites many ideas._

_It is in this spark that unwanted things are stirred from their solitary prisons._

_A single spark can cause many wars._

_And that's just what this one did._

* * *

Maka Albarn.

BAWWAK top student.

A bit feminine.

Age fifteen.

Blonde, green eyes.

Slender figure.

Actually, VERY feminine.

But, how could he be a girl?

This is a boy's school, after all.

* * *

Who's this new person talking, I wonder...? Find out next, on **Chapter One: Views of Maka Albarn From Up Close And Afar!** Love all of you Mints!

-Minty ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ


	2. Chapter 1

**Minty: NUUUUUUUU! I'm so sorry! I'm so lazy, I know. I tried, I really did try to get this out a few weeks ago, but due to science fair, homework, and more homework, I wasn't able to. On a happier note, WE HAVE FOLLOWERS! AND REVIEWS! I will give a shout out to you all next chapter... But, you all obviously want to see how this whole shebang ((I'm so old fashioned ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵****ლ), lol!)) works out, right? So, here's chapter one of A-Flame! Also, I changed the plot a little from my last A/U... But that WILL be chapter two, I promise!**

_Chapter 1: Opened Doors._

"Father? There is something I would like to ask of you," I drawl, lounging in my upholstered leather chair in front of my Father's throne.

"Yes, Kiddison?" he asks in a deep, malicious tone. That tone that has always been there to scowl upon the every move I make, no matter how meticulous and precise.

I open my mouth to speak to the harsh, brown-bearded face, but am interrupted by the abissmal presence of my brother, Arthur. He smirks and stands next to me. Ugh, how impu-!

BLAM!

I feel myself fall onto the harsh stone floor, a throbbing sensation running through my head. I clutch it in agony, the pain rushing through me. I grit my teeth and shut my eyes in order to not cry out, which is a tough order to follow.

"KIDDISON! What did I tell you about sitting in your brother's chair?! Go to your room! NOW!" commands Father. I feel his spit on my face as he says that.

"Yessir," I mumble after staggering to a standing position, the pain from my brother's kick still resonating in my head.

"What was that?!"

"Yes Sir!" I shout, which increases my headache. I salute him and bow, before turning and hobbling out the main door.

When the large, metallic doors swing shut behind me, I let out a sigh. The pain is still there, but not as great as the pain of disappointing Father. If I can make it to my room…

If I can even call it a room.

* * *

I shuffle down the stone stairs, to my "room", which consists of a heavy, barred door, a single torch, a bed-side table, and a squeaky bed in need of a new mattress. Fortunately, there is a small bathroom closed off from the rest of the room, which is also accompanied by a mirror above the sink. This mirror is my prized possession, since it helps me with my, er, problem.

I take off my plumed helm that shields obsidian-black hair. I brush it aside from my eyes, trying to make it a bit more presentable. Not that I need presenting. My appearance is quite dull. Normal black hair, normal brown eyes, normal sun-deprived skin, normal weight, normal, normal, normal, normal! If something was different! And that is the problem. I don't feel normal. I feel like something is inside me, trying its hardest to break out. If I could just unlock that door… that crude cell that keeps it locked inside.

But, no. What am I thinking? Being normal is good. Being normal is nice and symmetrical. There is nothing wrong with being a boring prince. I sigh and lay down on the center of the bed, arms crossed lightly over my chest. A light ringing sound lulls me into a fitful state of dreaming.

* * *

My pale flesh exposes itself to darkness, giving off a faint glow. I try floating around to gain some bearings, but it seems that I cannot move yet. Which is odd. Well, the fact that I am glowing, floating, and naked in complete darkness is odd, too. I can usually control myself in my dreams, though...

A mirror appears in front of me, showing my pale body to myself and the darkness around me. I feel exposed and flawed. My left eye twitches. A hair is out of place! I quickly go nearer to the mirror and brush it to the side. There, upon coming closer to the mirror, I notice more flaws. A red dot on the left side of my face, a cowlick that sticks up from my head that I cannot seem to flatten... They must be destroyed, eradicated! The love of symmetry in which I posses inside of me must prevail!

Just as I am about to annihilate those flaws, the mirror disappears. Again, I am surrounded by the darkest darkness. And quite suddenly, I feel a strange sensation behind my eyes. It feels like my eyes are being tickled in their sockets. I rub them vigorously, but the tickling turns into a burning... a stabbing...!

I scream out in pain, not able to open my eyes one bit. There's no relief, no break; just constant pain! I clutch my face in agony, feeling my body contort in pain as well. Everything burns, everything stings, everything tickles...

Everything's the same.

The mirror appears in front of me one more, and I see me... except I'm NOT me. My irises are a sparkling gold, not my normal, dull brown, and my hair...

I gasp, pulling at it in terror. It had three pure white horizontal lines going halfway around my head... the symmetry that I had normally held within me is now gone! What ever has happened to me?!

**Minty: I hope you all enjoyed! I need to get some well- needed sleep, so night! ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**

**- 3 Minty.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The New Student- Maka Albarn From Up Close And Afar.**

"Maka... Are you ready?" a voice questions over a wave of static from the old walkie talkie. The voice belongs to Soul Evans, a boy who attends the DWMA.

"Yes... but why me?" Maka grumbles back while holding down a little button. She releases the button. Soul's voice comes on again, plainly ignoring her last statement.

"Operation Deadlock is ago."

* * *

"Good morning lads! Up and at 'em!" a voice booms over the early morning chatter. "Settle down, scallywags!"

Sir Ceallach strokes his great orange beard, raising one eyebrow while waiting for the class to be silent.

"We have a pleasant surprise today. A new student is in our midst. His name is Maka Albarn. Mr. Albarn, come on in."

A boy quietly slinks into the room, a bored expression on his face. He has smooth hair that resembles sand, and looks to have an Asian-Caucasian orientation. His eyes are an emerald green, with a certain fire behind them. I shift uncomfortably in my chair, getting the feeling I know him from somewhere. But that's preposterous! I haven't ever been outside of the school's borders.

"Mr. Albarn, choose any open seat," Sir Ceallach says. Maka seems to scan the room, as if looking for something. His eyes land on me. I sink lower into my chair. I don't want anyone sitting next to me really... I have enough trouble anyway.

To my displeasure, Maka points to the seat next to me. I sigh heavily. The last thing I need is another person to distract me from my work.

But to my surprise, Maka sits and looks straight ahead, taking out his notebook. He doesn't even attempt to engage in conversation! I am relieved, but also slightly perplexed. Usually a new student would ask about the workings of the school, and get the weekly gossip before paying attention in class. He writes down every word Sir Ceallach says, seeming to be rather bored with the lesson.

"Mr. Albarn's ambassador to the school will be..." Sir Ceallach's eyes roam the room. I sink even lower into my seat. Being an ambassador is the dullest and trying job the school has to offer. But, of course, Sir Ceallach calls out me to do the task. I sigh.

"Yes, sir," I mutter. A bunch of sniggers travel throughout the room.

"Ooh, looks like Jelly Knee 'as got 'imself a li'l boyfriend, hasn't he?" snickers Derrin McLauger. My jaw tightens. Derrin is one of my... meaner peers. He _used_ to be my friend... when I was "cooler".

I ignore him, however, and return my attention to Sir Cellach. Until a small piece of paper slides onto my desk. In a neat, cursive short hand, it reads:

"Why did that idiot over there call you 'Jelly Knee'?"

I look curiously around and see Maka glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I raise my eyebrow, and to my surprise, a tint of red painting his cheeks. He scribbles another note and passes it to me.

"Well?"

I exhale slowly, and pick up my pencil.

"It's because I loose my balance when I fight with my sword." I pass it back to him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Was your sword weighted properly?"

I paused, surprised. How could he have guessed what the other boys refused to see...?

"Yeah... How do you know?"

"I know how to use a sword, of course! How else?"

"Oh. Right."

The stream of notes ends there as the lesson wears on.

* * *

"This is where you'll be sleeping," I say, pointing to the "room" next to mine. "This is mine, right here. Odd, eh? We seem to be next to each other... throughout the whole day..."

Maka doesn't seem to listen to my comment. He takes his room's key and unlocks his door, stepping inside without saying goodnight.

* * *

I deduct that Maka Albarn is hiding something, as I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Judging by his body language and slight nervous glance in his eye tells me that something is wrong... _very_ wrong. I roll over and rest on my side, letting the new student drift away from my mind.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had homework... And I got bored. 12:50 update, though! New chapter, VERY soon, promise! I'll try not to be lazy anymore! Thank yous to:

**Kat Woman,**

**1BlackPaperMoon1,**

**J M Flag,**

**and**

**TheGrammarQueen**

for reviewing! Virtual cookies to you four. Review, please! Love you all!

-MintyMintMints.


End file.
